


Say Hello To an Old Friend

by WhitefireTheCat



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Henry is soft, It’s platonic folks!, I’m bad at tagging, Norman doesn’t have a heart so that’s why he collects them, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitefireTheCat/pseuds/WhitefireTheCat
Summary: The angel sends Henry down to the abyss for his final task. However, down there he runs into someone he hasn’t seen in 30 years.
Relationships: Norman Polk & Henry Stein
Kudos: 28





	Say Hello To an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here so enjoy this thing I wrote I guess.

“Ugh I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces.” Alice snapped as Henry shakily caught his breath. He’d just been forced to kill three misshapen butcher gang clones with nothing but an old pipe. Henry was starting to question just why he was going along with all this when the “angel” continued, “But you’ll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss.” ‘The abyss huh sounds just lovely’ Henry thought sarcastically to himself. Alice continues, “Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend…” “Old...friend?” Henry said, genuinely confused as he headed towards the lift. What in the hell could she mean by that, as far as Henry could tell all his friends from the studio had either been killed or turned into some kind of inky monster. He thought solemnly back to Sammy, Jack, and Susie. Henry wasn’t an idiot he’d figured out pretty quickly that somehow underneath the cruel twisted angel was the kindhearted Susie Campbell.   
As the elevator deceased Henry thought about what at first seemed as a little trip to visit his old friend and his old workplace turned into a literal trip to hell. (Unbeknownst to him at the moment was that he’d actually done all this about 200 times but Joey thought now was a good time for a memory wipe) He wasn’t given long to think about that however when the elevator stopped at level 14. The whole room seemed to be completely flooded with ink, with the exception of the platform the elevator had stopped on. In the corner of the platform near the stairs Henry noticed what seemed to be the shredded remains of a butcher gang member. He walked over to it and noticed a large black and white heart lying in its exposed chest, so this is what Alice wants from him now just great. As he picked up the heart he was suddenly met with an ear piercing screech that sounded like the unholy mix of an injured animal and a freight train whistle. Henry’s head shot up and he caught sight of something lumbering out of the maze.   
“Shhh...there he is. The Projectionist! Skulking in the darkness.” Alice’s voice rang through the intercom, “You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don’t want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need.” Henry watched as the monster, “The Projectionist” as Alice had called it, walked by back into its maze. It was tall, roughly around six and half feet of Henry had to guess, there was a speaker embed into its chest and a film reel shoved into its left shoulder, a mess of wires tangled and embedded in its back, but the most horrifying part was the fact that it’s head was replaced with a projector. This wasn’t the first time Henry has seen this monster, back in level 11 he watched in utter shock as it skulked past him.   
As soon as he was sure the Projectionist was gone deep enough into its maze Henry headed down from the platform. He quickly noticed an audio log sitting on a wooden crate. He decided to play it, “Now I’m not looking for trouble! It’s just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places…” the voice of Norman polk rang out. Henry’s blood ran cold, “Oh, that’s what she meant by old friend.” He mumbled to himself as he quickly put the pieces together. He shook his head and trudged into the maze, he’d morn Norman later.   
“Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands?” Alice’s voice said through the intercom just as Henry picked up the last heart. “Bring then back to me now! I don’t like to wait.” She ordered. Henry quickly glanced around for any signs of the projectionist before heading to the exit. He was barely halfway between the maze entrance and the platform when he was bathed in a bright light and the projectionist im let out an ear piercing screech behind him. Henry charged full speed toward the elevator. However before he even reached the stairs he tripped and faceplated into the ink. ‘This is it! This is how I’m going to die!’ He thought as he felt a hand grip the back of his shirt. The Projectionist effortlessly yanked him off the ground leaving him dangling in its grasp. “Norman please!” Henry pleaded squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself for his most certainly painful death. One that never came.  
Henry opened his eyes, immediately having to squint from the harsh light. The Projectionist seemed almost...frozen. It’s arm was raised and in a position as if ready to rip Henry’s heart out but it didn’t strike, instead it just stood there tilting its “head” from side to side as if examining the strange creature it just caught.   
“Um...h-hey Norman…” Henry said hoping that talking to the creature would somehow keep it from killing him. It seemed to be working so far as it lowered its arm slowly. He let out a small sigh of relief.  
“Thanks for not killing me I suppose.” The Projectionist didn’t respond, instead continuing to stare at Henry, who for some reason gave it a sense of familiarity.   
After a while the Projectionist seemed relaxed enough to lower Henry to the ground but didn’t let go of his shit collar. Instead, it began to drag Henry back into its maze. He attempted to protest, but the creature far surpassed him in physical strength and didn’t seem to listen to anything he said. So Henry eventually just gave in and let the thing drag him to wherever it wanted to go. He wondered on how Norman had ended up like this, though it wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone he once knew reduced to nothing more than basic instinct. He was reminded of what he did to Jack, he felt a rush of regret and gilt run through his chest. Back to the point at hand, He had to admit Norman did seem somewhat lucid, at least compared to the searchers and bucher gang. Never as much as Sammy or Alice however. ‘Then again Norman was always very bright’ he thought to himself, pun very much intended.  
He’d actually been quite close with the studio’s projectionist when he still worked there. Norman was somewhat of an introvert and preferred to be alone, but was always happy and willing to help with anything when needed. Despite Norman’s reclusive nature he did admit he enjoyed Henry’s company.   
“You're the only one here with any sense” he told the animator one time after Sammy practically had fit over a deadline being moved up. Henry has just smiled and told the projectionist, “I could say the same about you. I would have probably gone insane by now if it wasn’t for you Norm.”   
Henry has been too busy reminiscing over old memories that almost didn’t notice when they reached their destination. They were near the back of the maze, the Projectionist locating a door that led to a small room that was, surprisingly, not flooded with ink. The room was dark and the only piece of furniture was an old desk in the corner. However, the desk had a multitude of audio logs, some old drawings, and verious other nick nacks. Henry also noticed on the other corner of the room was a small pile of ink hearts as well as a few film reels. ‘This must be his...lair? Hideout?’ The animator thought as he looked around.   
The Projectionist dragged Henry to the middle of the room, finally letting him go before turning to the desk and started to rummage through the contents on it. The animator eyed the door but quickly dismissed the idea. Distracted or not if the Projectionist caught him trying to run it would most likely end horribly for him. He was genuinely curious on why the creature brought him here. He studied the room again, avoiding making contact with the heart pile. He noticed some writing on the wall but couldn’t make it out seeing as the only light source in the room came from the Projectionist’s head. Henry picked up a few of the film reels lying around and looked at them, titles hastily scribbled on them in Norman’s handwriting. He recognized a few of them from when he worked at the studio.   
Finally, after he had found what he was looking for, the Projectionist let out a small garbled staticy sound that made Henry turn to look. The creature moved to sit across from Henry before revealing three audio logs he was holding. He handed one of them to the animator. The animator looked it over but before he could play it the Projectionist placed another in between them and pressed the play button. What played was a short conversation between Norman and Henry. They talked about nothing of real importance, though they both sounded happy. Henry stared at the tape then up the Projectionist, who played the tape again this time whenever Norman spoke he gestured to himself and when Henry spoke he pointed to Henry. “Yea, that is us Norm…” Henry replied with a small smile. He then decided to play the tape given to him, the animator was met with the sound of his own voice. The Projectionist also played the tape in his hand which was of Norman himself. Henry started to put the pieces together, “You recognize your own voice, so you collect audio logs with you in them right?” The creature noded. The animator continued, “That's why you didn’t kill me earlier, you recognized my voice from that audio log!” Another nod.   
Henry leaned back and took in this new information. The Projectionist was indeed Norman Polk or at least a part of him, and he isn’t going to kill Henry because he recognizes him from a random audio log he'd collected. He was collecting records of himself because..? The animator thought for a moment on what this thing’s motivation was, then it hit him.   
“You're trying to remember who you were!” He said looking directly at the Projectionist. The creature glanced down at the tape it was still holding before giving yet another nod, though this one being slow and drawn out.  
Henry felt a ping of sympathy for the poor thing. He dared to reach out his hand and place it on Norman’s. The Projectionist looked up at Henry and just stared at the animator.  
“I want to help you Norman, I’m not entirely sure how but I’ll certainly try.” Norman took a moment to process the statement, he eventually responded however by gripping Henry’s wrist and yanking the animator into a clumsy hug.  
“Whoa, okay then.” Henry laughed a little startled by the sudden display of affection.   
The Projectionist clung to Henry for a long time, relishing the feeling of warmth and companionship that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. The animator leaned his head against the other’s chest when he realized he wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon, but he didn’t mind. He was just grateful for any sort of physical affection even if it did come from a six foot something, projector headed ink creature.   
Finally, after a while Henry pulled his head up, “I really need to get going Norman, Alice is probably mad at me for taking so long and Boris is probably worried.” He felt Norman tighten his grip a little at the mention of Henry leaving. The animator smiled, “you can come with me if you’d like.” The Projectionist made a few staticy noises that Henry assumed meant happiness because the creature let him go and stood up. Henry did the same and followed the creature out of the room and back into the maze. ‘Guess he’s coming with me!’ He thought cheerfully as the Projectionist led him through the maze. As the two approached the elevator Henry couldn’t help but give a small smile, ‘I guess I did say hello to an old friend after all and I’m taking him with me!’

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do during quarantine, wright BATIM fanfiction


End file.
